


Take My Hand

by Sirenfiction



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Answer: probably not, F/M, I can't write Jade well I'm sorry, does the plot even make sense, from that prompt, stuck-in-an-airport-because-the-flights-were-SO-VERY-delayed-and-it’s-like-two-am AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenfiction/pseuds/Sirenfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave accidentally meets Jade when flying to meet jade because the kids don't plan things well. </p><p>(No SBURB au I guess?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

Dave sits awkwardly, clutching his phone in his lap and waiting impatiently for it to buzz. His awkwardness was caused by two things. Firstly, airport seats where not designed with comfort in mind because you weren't supposed to have to wait in them for over five hours, and secondly because the girl who had just sat down next to him may or may not be Jade Harley. She wore a thick black winter coat with fluffy dog ears on the hood, which she pulled down to reveal her slightly messy black hair and the bright green wire the wrapped around the ear pieces of her glasses. Green- that made it a little more likely that it was actually Jade.   
Dave quickly looks away from the girl and turned on his phone, punching in his password and opening up pesterchum. He and his three best friends in the world had finally made arrangements to all meet. John’s dad had opened up his house to the four of them, but it hadn’t been until they turned twenty that they were able to plan the trip. Rose had to first convince her mother to let her go, and then actually get the funds to go out of her. Dave had no trouble with Bro, but he also didn’t have the time once he started managing the money side of his brothers ‘industry’. Jade had to first figure out how to get a boat from her island to the mainland (which was hard considering she didn’t exactly know where that would be) and then of course the money, which as far as the others were able to catch on she had to find where her grandfather had hid his extra savings so she wouldn't take out of the funds she needed to keep her house powered and her dog fed. It had been almost three years, but finally it was happening. Rose had flown to Johns the day before, and arrived safely right before the airports had closed as a storm blew in.   
Dave quickly started typing.   
turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB]  
TG: hey egbert  
TG: youre probably getting all ready to go off to dreamland but i got a quick question  
EB: what is it dave? :B i am trying to sleep you know  
TG: do you know where jades coming in from  
TG: like what airport is she gonna be at  
EB: I have no idea dave. I don't think she even knows what airport she's taking. We don't even know where her island IS  
TG: well uh  
TG: you see  
TG: harley herself may have just ploped down next to me  
EB: WOAH  
EB: REALLY  
EB: ????  
TG: i dont know man  
TG: black haired chick with big round glasses and dog ear coat it might be her  
EB: Talk to her!  
EB: If it is her it would be dumb of you not to. You could grab a cab together and get here faster!  
EB: Crap dads telling me to go to bed bye dave! See you tomorrow! Sorry your flight was delayed to much too. The storm should make everything even more exciting though!  
ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]  
TG: okay  
TG: ill try i guess  
TG: if its not her im blaming you for making me embarrass myself  
turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

Dave put his phone into his pocket, and, sucking up his courage, turns to the girl next to him.   
“Hi.” Dave says bluntly. The girl takes a moment to turn around. Daves brain has a moment of pure ‘holy crap it totally is Jade’ before a smile spreads across the girls face and she waves her hand a little in greeting.   
“Hello!” Jade says happily. Dave blinks. He almost feels hurt that she doesn’t recognise him. She know what he looks like, he’s sent her enough ironic selfies to make sure of that. Dave   
“So, weird question, but I think you might be someone I know. Are you Jade?” The words are out of Dave's mouth before he can think of a cooler way to say them. Instead of a response he gets a mouthful of Jades fluffy fake fur coat, and two surprisingly strong arms nearly lifting him out of his seat. Dave squeals in surprise.   
“Do you know. How many. Blond guys wearing sunglasses there are in this airport alone.” Jade says when she releases him. She smooths down her coats ears gently as she speaks. Dave makes a confused ‘I’d never really thought about it’ noise.   
“Well its a lot.” Jade sighs and breaks into a little smile. “I’am very excited to finally meet you.”   
“I’m much cooler in person.” Dave admits.   
“You're super cool actually. I thought it was all sarcasm." Jade responds.   
"It's all an act to hide that I'm actually a huge weeb nerd." Dave counters.   
"See that was sarcasm you actually think you're the coolest" Jade pokes Daves arm and laughs.  
"...damn Harley you got me. I’m the shit."  
"Yes! You are!" Jade giggles.   
"Now why did that sound sarcastic?”   
"Heehee" Jade sounds out the laugh in the actual noises of the letters.   
"How the heck did you make that noise in real life Jade that's not possible. You are honestly the cutest thing I've ever seen and I've seen Johns baby pictures." Dave probably didn't mean to say that. Okay, he really didn’t mean to say that. Jade pauses for a second, then makes the noise again.   
"What the fuck you're going to ruin my life" Dave puts his head in his hands and leans forward onto his friends shoulder.   
"Dave you seem to be voicing your thoughts instead of making actual conversation"  
"Holy heck call the police I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met." DAve is turning red under his hands but he can’t stop blabbering. He’s been friends with jade for so long (seven years holy heck Strider how are you only meeting this girl after seven years) and he alway tries to be stoic and cool because he is the cool kid, but having Jade actually sitting right next to him laughing with her adorable smile and freaking dog eared jacket is overloading his brain just a little.   
“I’m glad I’m making a good impression.” Jade hums, patting Dave’s head. Dave nods. He slowly lifts his head, readjusting his shades and hair.   
“Do you want to get dinner.” Dave asks suddenly. It’s nine o’clock and he only ate a slice of pizza before Bro dropped him off at the airport. Three hours ago. He’d have gone home when he found out the flight was delayed five hours but he didn’t want to make his brother miss sleep, and right now he’s really really glad he stayed.   
“Sure!” Jade smiles.   
The pair gather their bags and walked into the food court.   
“Where to Harley?” he asks, surveying the variety of fast food restaurants and the word ‘cuisine’ on almost every sign.   
“What’s good? I’ve never been to anything like this.” Jade steps forward and grabs his arm, grinning.   
“Uh, well its all okay. What looks good?” Dave stiffly leads her around the circle of food, letting her look at the menus for everything. Jade eventually stops outside a Mcdonalds.  
“Didn’t you mention this to me once?” She asks curiously, lifting onto her toes as she reads the menu. Dave nods.   
“Okay Jade. You gotta do this at least once in your life.” He says. Dave tugs on his bag and leads her into the Mcdonalds. They take a small booth and set their bags down.   
Dave walks Jade through the menu from their seat, and then gets up and orders for them (a garden salad and fries for Jade, a burger and fries for him, and two chocolate shakes). When he returns to their table with the food, Jade is typing into her phone, her feet propped up in Daves seat from under the table. Dave slides her to the side and places their tray in the center of the table.   
Jade ends up nearly falling asleep once they get back to their gate. They take seats next to each other and Dave guards their bags while she rests. Around midnight she wakes up, and lets Dave sleep for another hour and a half before the people in charge of boarding finally announce that flight number 413 to Washington may begin boarding.   
They don’t have seats anywhere near each other. Jade’s never flown. Dave hangs back a second after she walks through the double doors and switches out his first class seat for the empty seat next to her. Probably a good idea, because the moment the plane starts speeding down the runway, Dave is clutching onto her and staring out the window in awe as Texas sprawls out beneath them.   
When the pilot announces that they can take their electronics out, Jade excitedly pulls out her laptop, a huge thing decorated in more stickers than Dave can count. He patiently watches as she boots it up, smiling a little as he sees she has their most recent pesterlog still open, and even more when he sees the folder labeled ‘Dave<3’ that she quickly drags a tab in front of, blushing.   
They both fall asleep sometime between Jade showing Dave her character in a first person shooter and Dave trying to keep her from looking at his rap notebook, and they wake up mysteriously cuddled together as the plane descends.   
If John notices that they get out of the cab holding hands, he doesn’t comment on it. Rose on the other hand spends the week giving Dave roundabout speeches on proper relationship conduct and giving Jade any and all embarrassing stories she has about him.   
Jade ends up flying back to Texas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Also thanks to Fowypup on tumblr for the inspiration to write Davejade and deadjadeharley for some help and support uwu.   
> Please tell me if there are mistakes so I can fix them!


End file.
